


A Princess Too

by MalevolentMagpie



Series: Voltron/She-Ra One-Shots [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cat Keith (Voltron), Crack, First Meetings, Humor, Keith as Catra, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Princess Shiro, Shiro as She-Ra, Shiro in a skirt, Shiro's Muscles, Silly, more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentMagpie/pseuds/MalevolentMagpie
Summary: Meanwhile, in Etheria...A short, silly Voltron/She-Ra drabble.Keith has fought his fair share of Princesses, but this one catches him by surprise. He hadn't realized that it truly was an occupational title.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Voltron/She-Ra One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913854
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	A Princess Too

Keith pulled himself from the ground while trying to hide a wince. The Princess had snuck up on him, but he’d die before admitting that her blow packed a punch. He spit out the blood he felt pooling in his mouth, then blinked out the dust from his eyes and flicked off the dirt and debris from the inner fluff of his large, sensitive ears. Through the wetness of his irritated eyes, he tried to make out what sort of ridiculous getup this one was in - likely involving frills, or chiffon, and probably all in hideous pink or-

He froze.

He had already met plenty of Princesses in battle, all a variety of different ages, wielding a variety of elemental powers, and with a variety of different skin colors, fashion styles, and body types, but before him was something he had never seen before. That stature, those biceps, that jawline… 

“Uh,” Keith found himself stuttering. “W- what’re your pronouns, if I may ask?”

The person before him widened their eyes in surprise. “He/him, but don’t you want to know my name first?” the Princess said, looking adorably flummoxed. Keith nodded to himself once. 

Ok then. _He_ was most definitely a man. A tall, beefy man whose thighs looked like they could crush tree trunks with a mere flex. A drop-dead gorgeous man with a jagged, manly scar right across the bridge of his nose. A man with dreamy gunmetal eyes, gleaming white hair that fluttered like justice in the breeze, pecs juicy enough to star in the wildest wet dream, and currently wearing a short, billowy miniskirt.

“...ey call me Shiro, in case you wanted to know,” the man was saying with a mildly perturbed expression, clearly taken aback by Keith’s abrupt malfunction.

The man was wearing a white, skin-tight jumpsuit that ended just below his ass, right around the hem of the mini skirt that continued to ripple defiantly in the breeze. The wind consistently kept the skirt up and away from the juncture above the man’s well-defined thighs, where the tight jumpsuit truly left _nothing_ to the imagination. Keith swallowed. The chest of the jumpsuit was emblazoned with a golden, stylized icon of a lion with wings that stretched out and formed gilded pauldrons. From the broad, muscular shoulders billowed an adorably short red cape. 

“...appreciate that you seem to agree that violence is not the best solution. I have to say, I’m really impressed that a Horde soldier would be so willing to see reason,” the man - _Shiro_ , Keith noted - blathered on.

Keith finally felt his brain reboot. 

“Aren’t Princesses supposed to be girls?” he sneered. 

Shiro paused with a shock, then jerked back, affronted. “My gender has nothing to do with it. I am Shi-Ro, Princess of Etheria. I fight for the honor of Grayskull!”

“...in a miniskirt,” Keith finished wryly.

“Hey, I didn’t get to choose the outfit that the magical transformation from my mythical sword bestowed upon me, alright?”

Keith cackled.

“Not to mention the harm in strict adherence to traditional expression of gender binarism...” the Princess trailed off in a righteous mumble. 

In a red flash, Keith was beside him, circling him with feline grace. “I haven’t seen you before.” He raked his gaze up and down Shiro’s figure. “And I think I would remember if I had.”

Shiro stared back in equal fascination, mostly at a spot above Keith’s head, where the pair of large, furry ears were now calling attention to themselves by twitching impatiently every few seconds. “Kitty,” he muttered delightedly, and Keith could swear he saw his pupils turn heart-shaped.

Keith hissed and swiped a clawed hand at his face. Shiro startled back, hand immediately going for the great sword at his hip. 

“ _No one_ calls me that.” And Keith lunged towards him.

THE END.


End file.
